


On the roof

by Lolax74



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolax74/pseuds/Lolax74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is trying to cope with the loss of his hand. Skye tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the roof

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry for every bad writing or mistakes.

Skye drove Lola right in her spot on the garage. She was out for a mission for two weeks. She had collected enough data to be satisfied with the mission and now she was back with a box full of files and at least 5 hard disk to study. She is going to be busy in the next few days.  
Koening was waiting for her next to the parking lot.

“Welcome back Agent Skye” said Koening.  
“Hi Sam, nice to see you!” said Skye leaving the car.  
“Good mission?”  
“Good mission. I have a box full of gift for us!”  
“Good, I’ll take the box in the office and I will start organize things”  
“Perfect!” they smile to each other “Where is he?” asked Skye. Koening just give her a smile that Skye found unspeakably sweet “Again?”  
“Yes” said Koening.  
“How many times this week?”  
“Four but yesterday he was fine”  
“Ok, thanks Sam, I'm going to see how is the situation”

After the loss of his hand Coulson was trying to do his best to keep up with his life and job but Skye was spending lots of time with him, and so Koening, so they know that Coulson was very far from being alright. Recently he started to shelter himself on the roof of the base, spending hours just looking at the skyline. He appreciated the solitude and tranquility of the place and Skye was pretty sure that he had begun to slightly suffer of claustrophobia. Skye could understand him but she wanted to help him also if she does not know how.  
She began to climb the stairs and found the door open. She went out and she saw him in his favorite spot, on the ground, back on a wall, eyes to the city but ready to control the roof door so he surely saw her but he did not move. She went slowly next to him.

“Nice night!” Skye said.  
“Yes……welcome back”  
“Thanks. How are you doing?”  
“Fine, thanks…”  
She sat next to him “Do you want to go down to your office….to talk about the mission?”  
“Just let’s stay a little longer here, you know, sometimes I can’t breathe properly down here…”  
“Yes, I have noticed it” she smiled to him and he smiled back.  
“So, how was the mission?”  
“Great, all target achieved! We have lots of information to study. Koening is already working on it”  
He just nodded, still looking to the city.  
“I knew you'd be great in the field alone” he said.  
“Yes, thanks, but sometime it will be nice to have some company. Next time you could come with me”  
“I don’t think I would be useful….”  
“Well not useful as in the roof but…” she was trying to light the mood but he tensed “I am sorry, I did not mean to being an idiot…”  
“No, Skye, I am sorry, you are right, I should being more professional….”  
“What are you talking about? You are doing a great job and also if you are the Director it’s perfectly fine to be lost sometime. I…..I just would like to help you but you are so closed….”  
He was looking at her now with such a sweet look that she almost cried.  
“You really have no idea how much you are already helping me do you?” he said.  
“Well, sometime I don’t feel very useful…” but she was smiling and she moved closer to him and he let her in his personal space “I know that you are not fine but I want you to know that it will be better in time and I will always be here for you, if you want me”.  
He took her hand to give it a small kiss and held his hand in her as they kept watching the skyline. Together.


End file.
